Immortal to Mortal
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Sequel to Rituals,Worshipping, and Love! Hidan, living in Konoha with Sakura, recieves good news of a child. Jashin says that while this child is in Sakura, she will be mortal. Hidan worries that the Akatsuki will come for them. Can he protect her? Hidsak
1. A child!

Me: Mwah! I'm back with the sequel!! Yay!!

Naruto: Okay! Lets get this rolling!

Disclaimer: When do I ever think I own Naruto?

_

* * *

_

The mission was a success. We escaped the Akatsuki. I feel that they do not chase us because they know they will never get us. My life with Sakura, now my wife, will be great, for we are now living in Konoha…I am, of course, waiting for news of a child. A child that I shall love greatly…

* * *

Hidan sat at the table, arms crossed. Sakura hadn't been home all day, and he was getting worried.

"Hidan, I'm home!" Sakura called coming in the door.

Hidan smiled and went over to her.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"The hospital of course." She answered.

He rolled his eyes. She was so dutiful to Konoha, and she even put pink streaks back in her hair. Hidan watched her take a knife out of the drawer, and start cutting a washed carrot. She sliced her finger a bit and winced.

"Careful." Hidan muttered.

She ran it under some water and the cut did not disappear.

"Hidan…?" She asked.

He turned to look at her and saw the cut. It hadn't gone away and it was still bleeding.

"You, go to the hospital and have the Hokage check you. I'll go see Jashin-sama." He said heading up the stairs.

Sakura nodded and rushed out of the house. She sprinted to the hospital, praying that Lady Hokage was still there.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama." She said walking into one of the rooms.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked turning toward her.

Sakura showed her the cut, and Tsunade frowned.

"I thought you healed rapidly fast…" Tsunade said.

"I do! I just don't know what's wrong…" Sakura said.

Tsunade made her lay down on the table and checked her.

"It may be a side effect of having a child." Tsunade said.

"Wait, you mean it? I'm going to be a mom?" Sakura asked happily.

Tsunade nodded and smiled at the girl. Sakura ran out of the hospital and to her house. She was very eager to see Hidan and tell him the news.

* * *

Hidan headed up to the ritual room. Sitting in the middle, he sliced himself angrily and waited for Jashin to appear.

"Hidan, you are upset yes?" Jashin asked floating up.

"You bet I am." Hidan growled. "My wife accidentally cut herself and it hasn't healed yet."

"That is a natural reaction to harboring a child." Jashin said.

"You mean-?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, I do mean. She is mortal again, but she still worships me. During this allotted time, she will not hurt herself. I consider her soon to be pains, payment enough." Jashin said.

Hidan flinched and nodded.

"Hidan!" Sakura called.

Jashin looked at Hidan and disappeared. Hidan walked down the stairs and saw Sakura sitting at the table.

"We're having a child!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know." Hidan said, a bit sadly.

"Anything wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Jashin-sama says that while your harboring a child, you are mortal. If the Akatsuki were to find out, they would come for you." Hidan said.

"Don't worry. We are careful." Sakura said reassuringly.

A shadow outside the window seemed to think otherwise.

"Sakura is going to be in trouble if the Akatsuki finds out…I must inform the others." The person said jumping off.

* * *

Me: Ooh suspense and the first chapter too! I'm just glad I was able to choose a title…!

Naruto: R and R for R!


	2. Such a Secret

Me: I am back...with the second chap! Hey that kinda rhymed!

Naruto: Hehe yeah!

Me: Also, I want everyone to remember that this is the SEQUEL to RWL (Rituals, Worshipping, and Love). If you have not read the PREQUEL then go to it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly…but I own these cookies! -holds out cookies-

* * *

Lady Tsuande sat in her chair, looking at her paperwork.

'I don't want to get this done…but Shizune would kill me.' She thought.

Pulling a bottle of sake out her drawer, she smiled and opened it.

"Grandma!" Someone called busting in.

The sake fell out of her hands and crashed on the floor. She glared angrily at the Kyuubi container.

"Ehheh…my bad." Naruto said.

"What do you want Naruto? I'm swamped enough as it is." She said sighing.

"Well, Shikamaru has informed us that Sakura is now mortal again. How come? He wouldn't tell us that part…" Naruto said.

He bounced all over her office asking her the same question. She caught him by his jacket and threw him to the floor.

"What was Shikamaru doing? Spying?" Lady Tsunade asked, fuming.

"He said he was passing by their house, and heard them talking. They were quite loud and troublesome as he said." Naruto muttered.

"Sakura is carrying a child as of now. Apparently, this makes her mortal. She would be an object for the Akatsuki to capture. They could use her to get Hidan as well, and then finish them both off. I want you, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and your wives to take turns watching over them. Report anything to me." She said.

"A child?! Wow! You got it, Grandma!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, and Naruto?" She asked.

He turned to look at her.

"Do not mess this up." She said with a deadly aura.

He gulped and nodded. Sprinting out of the room, he rushed to Ichiraku to tell everyone of the good news.

* * *

Sakura headed to the hospital. Hidan was at home, taking care of the house as usual. She fixed her doctors coat before entering the hospital.

"Hello Haruno-san!" The lower nurses called.

She smiled and nodded at them, and walked up to her office. She sat at her desk, and looked at the file reports. She sighed when a sudden headache sprouted.

"Um…Haruno-san?" A nurse asked creeping in her office.

"What is it?" Sakura asked irritably.

"Uh…um…Sasuke and Naruto are here to see you." She said quietly.

"Well, send them in then." Sakura ordered.

The nurse nodded and bowed. She scuttled out of the room.

'Those nurses are too damn shy for their own good.' Sakura thought shaking her head.

Naruto entered the room, followed by Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Naruto?" She asked.

"Well…the thing is…" Naruto started.

"Don't tell me you got Hinata pregnant again because you were drunk…" Sakura said dangerously.

"Huh? Uh no! That was only the first time…and the second time…and the…well, the point is…were you drunk?" He asked.

Sakura popped a vein.

"What?" She growled angrily.

"We know about your child Sakura." Sasuke said smoothly. "I'm a Godfather at last."

"What do you mean 'at last'?" Sakura asked.

"I was hoping for a godchild months ago." He said sullenly.

"It's not exactly easy Uchiha. Find a wife and then we'll talk." Sakura said.

He sighed and smiled at her.

"You know I'm only kidding." He said chuckling a bit.

"Well, your damn kidding is going to give me a heart attack one of these days, and you'll be sorry." Sakura said laughing a bit herself.

"Anyway, Shikamaru was listening to your conversation with Hidan. He told everyone that something was wrong with you, but he wouldn't say what it was. I went to Grandma and asked her and then she told me. Hinata and I, Sasuke, Neji and TenTen, and Ino and Shikamaru, are to be your protectors. We have also learned that because you have this child, you are in grave danger of the Akatsuki finding you and taking you out." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him, utterly surprised that he could speak smart for once.

They all laughed.

Just outside the door, a low nurse with blue hair was standing outside the door.

'Oh Pein is going to love this. Finally a way we can take them out.' She thought.

_

* * *

_

"Konan." Pein said.

__

"Yes?" She asked.

"I want you to go to Konoha, disguised as a nurse. You are to listen to every conversation Sakura has, and to find out information. Any information that proves to be vital, you return to the base immediately." He said.

"Of course." She said.

Out of the base she ran. To Konoha, to the hospital, and to the EX- Akatsuki's.

* * *

Konan quietly left the hospital and began running to the base.

'Our worshippers aren't going to like our unexpected surprise.' She thought.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Konan has found out!

Naruto: -screams and runs around-

Me: Right…anyway…R and R!


	3. Caught and Protected

Me: Hey sorry! I've been so busy thinking and stuff…it really sucks some of the time.

Sasuke: Just start the story.

Me: You got it.

I don't own Naruto, sadly, but I do own all fanfics created by me.

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka waited in the trees silently.

"Okay group. Fan out and look for the Akatsuki member. Sakura was right." Kakashi ordered.

Everyone in his group, Sai, Iruka, Shino, and Neji, nodded and split up. They saw the blue haired Akatsuki member running in search of the base.

"Now." Kakashi said.

She stepped in a hidden circle and fell into a jutsu trap. She cursed to herself, while Neji dropped down and took out all of her chakra points.

"You weren't careful." Kakashi noted dropping down.

"I just didn't think you _leaf ninja_ would catch me." She sighed.

"We can't have you _Akatsuki_ messing around with Sakura and Hidan." Sai mocked at her.

She growled in irritation, and they began dragging her back.

"By the way," Kakashi said. "Sakura knew you were in the Akatsuki. She was once there too. Stupid."

Konan tried to struggle, but it was in vain because her chakra was gone for the time being.

* * *

"Well, they caught her." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Will they try to erase her memory?" Naruto asked childishly.

"I don't think so Naruto. That is, unless we want her on our side and I don't think we want that." Sakura muttered.

"Well, Granny sent me here to see over you. Sasuke, being how he is, didn't want to come." Naruto said.

He could just imagine Sasuke seething over what he said, when in reality, Sasuke was on a mission. But Sakura didn't know that.

"Yes, well, if he doesn't want to talk to me about his Godchild then fine. He can go ahead and be an ass." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

Naruto laughed and sat down in a chair across from her desk.

"Seriously Naruto, you can go because I don't need any protection. I'm fine." Sakura sighed.

"Well, Granny's orders. I don't want another lump on my head to match the first one." Naruto said thinking about the time he got drunk off of Tsunade's sake.

"Wait, didn't Sasuke join you that one time?" Sakura asked.

"I wish you hadn't mentioned that…" Naruto sighed.

_

* * *

_

"Hey…hic Sasuke! I'm a ninja!" Naruto yelled falling out of a tree.

"That's great hic dobe. And I am an emo know-it-all! Woo!" Sasuke said.

Sakura was in the background, taking video.

"Mwahaha." She whispered.

"We're ninja! Look at our shiny weapons!" They yelled falling over a cliff.

"Hey Tsunade. Sasuke and Naruto took your sake." Sakura said telling her teacher when she went to her office.

Next thing she knew, both Naruto and Sasuke were in the hospital.

* * *

"It didn't help that you showed the whole village that video." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It made everyone laugh…even Sai! And he's emotionless!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Haha." Naruto grumbled.

"Anyway, Hidan is the one everyone should be watching over. He wouldn't even let me out of the house if he knew that Konan knew." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Well, we can have someone watch the both of you then. Please behave." Naruto said laughing.

Naruto was thrown out of Sakura's office in a matter of a millisecond. He also had three bumps on his head, as big as peaches.

"Damn Sakura-chan! That really hurt." Naruto cried.

An explosion was heard on the other side of the village…coming from Hidan and Sakura's house.

* * *

Me: Ooh suspense! I love it!

Sasuke: Why am I gone?

Me: Cause I said so. R and R!

Naruto: For R!

(Insert sweat drop here)


	4. Fireworks and Lies

Me: Hey! I'm back! Yay!

Sakura: What's gonna happen to Hidan?

Me: Not what you would expect! HeeHee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly…(insert anime tears here)

* * *

Hidan blew black smoke out of his mouth, and detached himself from the house.

"That's the last time I try to light fireworks." Hidan said.

Naruto came running, and saw Hidan.

"Hahahaha." Naruto said laughing.

Hidan felt his hair. It was in every place imaginable, and it was black.

"No! Not my hair!" Hidan exclaimed dropping to his knees.

"Hidan! Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she came running.

"Sakura! Oh yeah, I'm good…just a little fireworks…exploding fireworks…" He muttered.

Sakura looked him over for any cuts or bruises.

"Well, there is nothing wrong except for the fact that you are covered in black." Sakura noted.

She began laughing and Hidan joined in.

"Well, I'll be off then. It seems Konan failed and it wasn't Deidara." Naruto said easily.

Sakura stared at him menacingly.

"What? Konan?" Hidan asked.

"Ehehehehe…I'll just…walk away slowly…" Naruto said running off.

Sakura sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"What was he talking about Sakura?" Hidan asked smoothing out his black with soot hair.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." She said turning away.

He grabbed her wrist and made her face him.

"Tell. Me." He enunciated slowly.

"A few months ago, I hired a nurse with blue hair. Due to our past with the Akatsuki, I knew it was Konan the minute I saw her. I informed the others and let her in. Of course, she thought we didn't know it was her. She finally got the information she wanted on us. The news of a child, and how I was mortal again. She tried to escape, but we caught her." Sakura said.

Hidan hugged her and sighed.

"Indeed you are mortal now…and how I wish you weren't. Though I do wish to have a child with you and that is what we shall do. It seems, a birth with immortals does have complications. For example, the child could be evil, or you could be mortal forever." Hidan explained.

"We shall expect the worse and hope for the best." Sakura said kissing his cheek.

"All right. I'll go get this soot off and you go back to work. We'll just have to be more careful in the near future." He said smiling a bit.

She nodded and ran off, waving behind her. Hidan chuckled to himself.

'I'd better not make any jokes about her getting bigger when she does.' Hidan thought laughing to himself.

* * *

Kakashi and Shino were currently in the detention facility, with a chakra drained Konan.

"I will not tell you anything. Anyone who leaves the Akatsuki must die." Konan said.

"Sakura and Hidan cannot die." Shino said.

"Sakura can. She is mortal now." Konan said dully.

"No. She miscarried. She is immortal again." Shino said.

"No…she can't be…the child? Gone? How are they taking it?" Konan asked as some maternal instincts kicked in.

"They are so stricken with guilt. Sakura especially. I do not think they will try to have another child." Shino said.

Konan slumped down.

"While in the Akatsuki, I thought of Sakura as my sister. We did spend time together. I do not wish to get rid of her, nor her husband. Pein wishes me to do so though." Konan said wearily.

"And Pein is?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"He is our leader…and _my _husband." Konan said softly.

Kakashi and Shino left Konan's cell.

"She believed it, and we gained information. It seems, Sakura is a weak spot." Shino said as they headed back to Konoha.

"Yes. When we come back, we can tell her that despite Sakura being immortal, she has been trying to kill herself." Kakashi mentioned.

"It seems that would work quite nicely." Shino said as they jumped off.

* * *

Me: Wow…Shino is believable…and maybe he is right…nah just playing with you.

Sasuke: -pokes Naruto- I think he had a heart attack.

Me: Nu! Not Naruto!

Naruto: I'm okay!

Me: R and R!


	5. Two Pregnant Sakura's

Me: -bows at your feet- My apologies really! A little bit of writers block, (and a whole bit of heartbreak)…anyway! Let's see if I got this right…and hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahaha…you were serious?

* * *

The Akatsuki leader paced around his office. His footsteps echoed off the walls in the dead silence. All the other members watched him in agony, as to what he was going to do.

"Konan has not returned. That means either she has not found any information, or she has been captured." He said, with a little bit of heartbreak in it.

I mean come on…it's his _wife_! Hidan wasn't unfeeling, so why should he be?-coughs- Right…back with the story.

"I need one of you…only one…to go to Konoha disguised to bring her back. Two of you would be suspicious, so who is it going to be?" Pein turned to face all of the members, glaring at each and every one of them.

"I'll do it, yeah." Someone said.

Pein turned to look at the blond Akatsuki member.

"Are you willing to risk your life to get Konan back?" Pein asked.

"Of course, un! She's a fellow member and we need her back." Deidara said.

"Very well, then. Disguise yourself and leave immediately. We can afford no mistakes." Pein said as the members left his office.

"And if my hunch is correct, the Kyuubi container will always be near Sakura. Which means a double win for us." Pein muttered.

His maniacal laughter rang throughout his office.

* * *

"Come on, Sakura." Sasuke said gently pulling at her.

"What the heck Sasuke?" She asked as he headed towards the Uchiha Compound.

"Could you, like, not be pregnant for one minute and get your ass over here?" Sasuke asked, quite irratable.

She glared at him fiercely, but quickened her pace.

"Hurry up." He said, entering his house.

Sakura groped inside, feeling her way around. Man, it sure was dark. Sasuke flipped on a light, and Sakura could see the Little Sakura. She waved her tail around, and circled Sakura's legs.

"It's Little Sakura. What about her?" Sakura asked, angered that Sasuke had brought her here for no reason.

"Pick her up." Sasuke urged.

"All right." Sakura muttered, gently lifting Little Sakura off of the ground.

Sakura cradled the cat, and immediately she knew what Sasuke had been talking about. Little Sakura nestled into Sakura's arms, and batted at her hair.

"So now you see? Er…well know." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled.

"I already went to see Kiba and his sister. I know they specialize in dogs, but I thought they might be able to diagnose what she had. I was freaking…quite literally actually." Sasuke said.

* * *

Flashy…Backy…

__

"Little Sakura! Are you okay? Are you hungry?! Do you…AHH!" Sasuke screamed as he ran around the room.

Little Sakura was always up and running with him at this time, but instead, she was laying down, watching him with interest.

"Is there something wrong?! Little Sakura, are you sick? Do you need…toys?! Yeah, toys?!" Sasuke called, practically pulling his hair out.

Little Sakura mewed and closed her eyes.

"Are you dying, Little Sakura?! Don't die!" Sasuke screamed picking her up.

"That's it. I'll take you to Kiba's, yeah." Sasuke said as he calmed down.

End the Flashy Backy.

* * *

"In the end, the diagnosis was normal and I could stop hyperventilating." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura laughed, which sounded like miniature bells ringing.

"Wow…I had no idea, Sasuke." Sakura said. "However, it would be best that you keep her with you whenever she needs to go outside."

"That's what Kiba said. Don't worry about it Sakura." Sasuke said.

"I choose names!" They both shouted.

"No, you don't!"

"My cat!" Sasuke called.

"My gift to you, and my name!" Sakura exclaimed, quite smug.

Sasuke cursed.

"You name the girls, I'll name the boys." Sasuke offered.

"Okay!" Sakura said.

Little Sakura jumped down and rubbed against Sasuke leg.

"Let's see how you can handle two pregnant Sakura's." Sakura said laughing and heading out the door.

Sasuke paled and began twitching, before he fainted.

* * *

Me: Mwahahaha. So, Little Sakura is going to have kittens. Yay. Well, the main point of the story was the first part…but I felt the need to include this to. Once, again-

Sasuke: You made me faint!

Sakura: Yup. Deal with it.

Naruto: Hahahaha Sasuke-teme fainted!

Me: Anyway! R and R!

Naruto: For R!

Me: -sighs-


End file.
